Rochelle/Quotes
A list of Rochelle's Quotes heard so far in Left 4 Dead 2. *'[' When shot ]' "Check yourself before you wreck yourself, fool!" *"Okay, that better have been an accident." *"I hope that was an accident!" *"Sweet Jesus, you shot me!" *"Somebody shot me..." *"Hey hey hey hey, hey... seriously?" *"You got some serious issues with that gun." *"You lost your mind?" *"Okay. I cannot believe you just SHOT ME." *"Ow. Hey!" *"Try shooting some damn zombies." *"Do NOT. Shoot me." *"What is '''up '''with you shooting me?!" *"Watch where you're shooting!" *"''What the hell are you doing?!" *"Oh no you didn't just shoot me!" *[' ''When pounced by a Hunter ]''' "Oh god, it's in my ear!" *"Burn, mother—!" *[' ''When she sees the "where is CEDA? graffiti in The Park ]''' "Good Question. Where is C.E.D.A.? All I see are the zombies... " *[' ''When reviving Coach ]''' "Oh baby, we can't have you down there. Now get up." *[' ''When reviving another player ]''' "You're gonna' have to suck it up, we need you a little bit longer." *"Oh shit, just... get up, get up" *"You're comin' or you're just gonna lay there all day...lets get'cha up" *"Can't stay down there forever...Let me getcha up." *"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to kill yourself..let's get going." *"Ohhh man. I mean...uh..you look fine? Lets go." *['' When reviving another player on their last down ''] "You scared the shit outta me. I thought that was it for you... but if you go down again you're meat." *[' ''When reviving other player on their last down ]''' "Do you see that? I think it used to be inside of you, it doesn´t matter if we don´t get you a first aid kit, though." *[' ''When revived ] '''"Thanks I owe you one" **relieved sigh* "Okay,Thanks." *[' ''Seeing Hazmat ]''' "Great. Infected in hazmat suits." *"That was close." *Oh. Thanks for that. *[' ''When healing ]''' "Cover me! I'm gonna heal up." *"Cover me please." *"Cover me while I patch myself up." *"Do one of you fine gentlemen mind covering me while I heal?" *[' ''After healing herself ]''' "Whoo! All better now." *"Now I'm feeling right!" *"Now thats what I'm talkin' about." *['' When grabbing pills'' ] "I got some pills." *"We're going to need these." *"I got these pills." *[' ''When she is covered by Boomer's bile ]''' "He just... vomit." (she says it even if he exploded on her) *"Damn it! I just washed this!" *"Oh God, Eugh!" *"Umm, guys, this is the lady's room." *"Ick! JESUS, ew. Ugh!" *"Oh, ugh! OH, not again!" *[ When she grabs an axe'' ]''' "Axe me a question, I dare you." *[ When she grabs a cricket bat '''] "Gonna whack somethin' with this" *'[ 'Continuing Coach's phrase at the start of Swamp Fever ] '''"When they say stay out, I'm sure they meant someone else" *[' ''While pulled by a Smoker ]''' "SMOKER'S GOT ME!" *[' ''At the emergency door of a fallen plane at the Crash Site ]''' "You're kidding me. The only way forward is through an emergency door?" *[ When ferry arrives at the Swamp Fever '''] "Everyone, on the ferry!" *'[ 'When The Spitter is about to spit ] '''"Watch out, goo!" *"Heads up, goo!" *"What is this shit!?" *"Goo, incoming!" *[ If no one helps and is still grabbed by The Jockey '''] "Get this thing off my head!" *'[' When seeing the Tank ]''' "Kill it, kill it!" *"Don't stop shooting!" *"Shoot the shit out of that thing!" *"Light it up!!!" *[' ''When jumped by the Jockey ]''' "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! *"I can't breathe, get it off me!" *"It's on MY FACE!" *[' ''When pummeled by a Charger ]''' "Charger's got me!" *"This thing is crushin' me! " *(Grunt) "I'm gettin' my ass...BEAT" *"You've got to shoot this thing!" *"Its killing me! Shoot it!" *[' ''While low on health ]''' "Girl, you shoulda stayed at home..." *"Knights of Columbus, this '''HURTS!" *"Did this ever seem like a good idea?" *"Tonight's top story...Rochelle is not going to make it..." *"In case you were wondering...I'm about to die." *"This is how its going to be, huh?" *"I think I really hurt something." *"This isn't happening...this isn't happening...this isn't happening" *"You have got ''to be kidding me...." *"Somethings gotta break our way..." *"Okay, this was a bad idea." *"Son of a bee-sting; this hurts!" *"Okay, that one really hurt." *"''Does anyone else feel like crap right now?" *"I am too young to feel this old." *"This is some grim shit we got ourselves into..." *'[' When grabbing a Molotov ]''' "Mama said not to play with fire...buuuut.." *"Fire time" *[' ''After taking out a Special Infected quickly ]''' "That one's mine." *"Got it!" *"Dead." *"Taken care of." *"Kicked its ass!" *[''' ''After Completing a Chapter]' "Oh yeah, oh yeah. Oh yeah." *"Oh HELL YES!" *"Shit, we are ''alright." *"I know ''we can do better." *"Allright! This party is OVER!" *"Yeah, all bark, no bite." *"That was close." *"Did we all make it? Yes we did!" *"We almost didn't make it!" *"Alive and in the flesh!" *'[' ''When the Horde is alerted ]''' "Ohh its on now!" *"Get ready." *"They're coming..." *"Here they come!" *"Party time!" *"Time to kick some ass." *[' ''Seeing a weapons cache ]'''"Alright! Weapons!" *"We have guns here!" *[' ''When Nick is highlighted ]''' "Hey Suit!" *[' ''When Ellis is highlighted ]''' "Yo, Ellis." *"Hey, Hee-Haw!" *[' ''When incapacitated ]''' "Damn! I'm down!" *"Boys, I'm down!" *"Gentlemen, I need some help!" *"For the love of God, Someone Help me!" *"Help me!" *"Oh, I need some help!" *"Hey guys...I need some help!" *['' Noticing Spitter goo ''] "Watch out, or it'll wind up in your face." *['' Talking to Ellis in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ''] " Hey... Kill all sons'a'bitches, right?" *[ In Zombie Survival Guide Trailer, when the Spitter appears ] '"This is some grim shit we got ourselves into..." *[ When the military begins to bomb the bridge in Zombie Survival Guide trailer '] '"Stop the bombing run!" *[' ''While in the Sugar Mill in Hard Rain ]''' "Hey, we can take that elevator down to the field." *[' ''When reloading ]''' "Reloading here!" *[ When hearing or seeing a ''[[The Witch|''Witch]] '] '"I'm gonna give that Witch something to cry about." *[' ''Seeing Nick's corpse ]''' "I'll miss you, Nick. You were good to me." *"Nick.... well, at least he's dressed for the funeral." *"Goodbye Nick, I'm going to miss you..." *[' ''When picking up a Magnum ]''' "I am in LOVE with this gun!" *"Woo. I LOVE this gun!" *"Ooh. This is my new favorite!" *" *[' ''When picking up a sniper or hunting rifle ]' "I'm gonna check out this scope." *"I'll snipe." *'[' Grabbing a health kit ]''' "Nothing to see...no health kit here..." *[' ''Healing fellow survivor ]''' "Quit fussing and let me heal you..." *"Stop moving...I don't want to mess this up. " *[' ''When passing The Park bathrooms ]''' "Ugh. Whats that smell?" * '''Ellis: Smells nice, don't it? *'Coach: '''Smells like people been living here and shit. * '[' ''Seeing Ellis' corpse ]' " Aw, Ellis, I'm going to miss you..." * "Oh Ellis, what did you go and do?" * '[ Seeing the Coach's corpse ]''' " Do you think Coach was his first or last name?" *[' ''When she startles the witch ]''' "HOLY SHIT!" *"My bad, my bad, my bad!" *"Outta my way!" *[' ''At the beginning of Scavenge Mode ]''' "Find some gas guys!" *[''' ''Watching a Jockey ride another survivor ]' "That things riding him!" *'[' ''After picking up a baseball bat ]''' "Oh, I know what to do with this!" *[ Picking up a Chainsaw '] '"HELL yeah." *[' ''Figuring out Coach's plan involving the Midnight Riders ]''' "...And that will signal the chopper! Coach that's BRILLIANT! ...I'm sorry about all the bad things I said about your crappy band..." *[ Picking up Incendiary Ammo '''] "I'm not playin' now." Category:Left 4 Dead 2